


The One Where Everybody Finds Out

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Secret dating, humor and nonsense, this turned out way longer than anticipated, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-3x10 humorous, fluffy, good old fashioned crack. </p><p>Jemma and Fitz have been secretly dating. Hunter is the only one who knows...or so they think. When Bobbi spots them while setting up for a stake-out, Daisy reveals that she knows, too. </p><p>Bobbi hates being kept out of the loop and Daisy hates being lied to. They decide to mess with FitzSimmons, but they didn't graduate first at the Academy because they're not competitive. </p><p>Based on the Friends episode The One Where Everybody Finds Out and inspired by hotel-isiah's post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Everybody Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous. The whole thing is ridiculous and silly but it was a blast to write!

Bobbi and Daisy stand in the empty apartment, looking around at the equipment set up for their stakeout, to take place in three days. Hunter had gathered some intel regarding a Hydra meeting occurring in this very building, and Coulson has been determined to play it smart.

 

“This is actually a really nice place,” Bobbi observes. “I can’t believe it was empty.”

 

Daisy snorts. “I wouldn’t be so sure it was empty. All I know is that May _made it_ empty.”

 

Bobbi laughs and raising her hands up. “Don’t wanna know. Oh hey look, FitzSimmons just got to Point B for set-up.”

 

Across the narrow city street, Fitz and Jemma enter an adjacent apartment, chatting animatedly as they haul in heavy brown cardboard boxes disguised as personal affects. In actuality, it’s their various scientific instruments. Bobbi smiles fondly as she watches them dance around one another with nearly psychic precision.

 

“It’s like they always _know_ where the other one is going to be,” Bobbi says. Daisy nods in agreement.

 

“I’ve been saying it for years. They’re psychically linked.”

 

Suddenly Jemma looks around, a bit wildly, and dashes off into one of the bedrooms of the apartment. Bobbi frowns, concerned, and picks up a pair of binoculars to get a better look.

 

“What’s up?” Daisy asks.

 

“Nothing, Simmons just ran off. It seemed odd.”

 

But then Fitz bolts as well, running around in little circles. He looks as though he’s calling out, for something or for someone. Daisy and Bobbi watch, transfixed by the strange action, as Jemma emerges from one of the rooms just as Fitz does. Their eyes meet and they both smile widely.

 

Suddenly, Fitz sweeps Jemma into his arms and kisses her fervently. Bobbi gasps and drops her binoculars. She shouts out reflexively. “OH MY GOD!”

 

“Bobbi, shut up!”

 

“But Fitz and Simmons! FITZ AND SIMMONS!” Bobbi shrieks. Her hands fly to her head, practically exploding with the knowledge that’s just been imparted to her. Fitz discards his shirt and she moves one hand to cover her eyes. “OH GOD!”

 

“You need to _shut up,”_ Daisy hisses.

 

“Why are you not freaking out?!” Bobbi questions. “ _How_ are you not freaking out, because it’s _Fitz and freaking Simmons!”_

“I know!” Daisy exclaims, throwing her hands up in frustration. “I walked in on them in the lab last week but I was too traumatized to say anything to them so I told Hunter, but he already knew. I know, and Hunter knows, but _Coulson_ doesn’t know, so you need to calm down.”

 

“Hunter knows?” Bobbi practically growls. “That little—“

 

“What’s going on?” Coulson asks as he walks back in, sensing the tension. Daisy grabs him by the shoulders and twists him around, making sure his back is to the spectacle occurring across the street.

 

“We were just…”

 

“Checking the acoustics of the room,” Bobbi jumps in, gathering her composure once again. “We wanted to make sure that our agents wouldn’t be overheard on the stakeout, since there’s no furniture in here.”

 

Coulson looks skeptical, but nods anyway. “Alright. Well, I heard you from downstairs so I’ll advise everyone not to scream.”

 

Daisy smiles awkwardly. “Good plan, AC.”

 

She and Bobbi shuffle behind Coulson, relieved to have dodged that bullet. Bobbi narrows her eyes in thought as they get back in the car parked around the corner.

***

 

Later that evening, Bobbi and Daisy sit in the kitchen, clutching beers and talking quietly.

 

“So wait, this whole time they’ve been going into the basement or laundry, going to the university for library resources, that time Jemma was talking to her Academy roommate for hours—“

 

“Doin’ it, doin’ it, and _phone_ doin’ it,” Daisy confirms with a dry laugh. “I’m pretty sure they’re getting more action than any of the rest of us.”

 

“No way,” Bobbi says, looking rather floored as she shakes her head. “I didn’t know that they had it in them.”

 

“Who?” Hunter asks as he enters, grabbing his own beer from the fridge. Bobbi glares at him angrily.

 

“Fitz and Simmons.”

 

“Fitz and who?” Hunter asks, playing dumb rather unconvincingly. “Fitz and Simon? No, he doesn’t uh—I don’t think he swings that way? Or actually, you know what, I think he _does,_ which is why you couldn’t have possibly said _Simmons._ See Simmons is a girl. And Fitz is not into girls. So…so there’s…that.”

 

Bobbi watches him dispassionately, eyebrows raised expectantly. Daisy slaps a hand on her forehead, sighing heavily.

 

“Hunter, she knows.”

 

“She knows what?”

 

“About Fitz and Simmons. We saw them going at it at one of the safe houses. Well, up against the window of one of the safe houses,” Daisy explains, nose wrinkling with vague disgust.

 

“Oh, thank the bloody Lord,” Hunter sighs, collapsing onto a seat. “Now enough of us know that we can just tell them that we all know!”

 

“Or,” Bobbi suggests, smirking. “We teach them a lesson.”

 

“No!” Hunter interrupts. “No lessons. Let’s just have this whole thing be _over.”_

“For a spy, you really hate keeping secrets,” Daisy notes before turning back to Bobbi. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“We’ll try to get them to admit to it!” Bobbi says excitedly. “Next time they sneak off to do laundry, we’ll give them ours to do to. And one of us could flirt with him and make him break.”

 

Daisy considers this, grinning slowly. “Oh, I like that idea. Especially the laundry part.”

 

Hunter groans, rolling his eyes. “This is a bad idea.”

 

“You don’t get to criticize the plan,” Bobbi says haughtily. “You kept a huge piece of gossip from your ex-wife!”

 

“Out of context, that really doesn’t sound like a bad thing,” Daisy ponders aloud. Bobbi shoots her a glare and, despite her super powers, Daisy shrinks back. “Right. Not my business.”

 

“Which one of us is gonna flirt with him?” Bobbi asks suddenly. “I mean, we’re both taken.”

 

“He used to have a crush on her,” Hunter pipes up, gesturing at Daisy. “What if it went sideways and next thing you know, he’s dumped Jemma to chase her around?”

 

Daisy snorts. “That would _so_ never happen. How did you know about that anyway?”

 

“He told me, not that long ago,” Hunter says. “So maybe we ought to stick to Bob. Plus, she could just say that her and I have fallen out again. Don’t think he’ll doubt the truth of that one.”

 

Bobbi smiles at him fondly. “I thought you weren’t participating.”

 

He holds his hands up in surrender. “My loyalty to Fitz has been collateral damage.”

 

As if through divine intervention, Fitz walks into the kitchen in search of a snack. Hunter immediately stands, saying something about talking to Mack before he practically runs out of the room. Bobbi and Daisy exchange a frantic glance before Bobbi tousles her hair and approaches him from behind, leaning against the counter beside him.

 

“Hi Fitz,” she practically purrs. “What brings you here?”

 

“Just, uh, looking for a snack,” he says, looking wearily at Bobbi’s close proximity.

 

“Hmm. Have you been working out?” she asks, reaching out and squeezing his bicep. He practically flinches and Daisy bites down on the inside of her cheek to prevent her laughter from bubbling out involuntarily.

 

“Sort of?” he answers, voice raising up two octaves. “I—need to go.”

 

He abandons the kitchen without grabbing any food at all, hot-footing it back to his bunk where Jemma is waiting for him. She looks up expectantly when he enters and then sighs in disappointment.

 

“Fitz! You said you were getting crisps.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he mumbles, shedding his clothes and crawling in beside her. He clings to her, a bit desperately. “But I got scared.”

 

She laughs and squeezes him. “Scared of what?”

 

“Bobbi,” he whispers, eyes wide. “She was flirting with me.”

 

Jemma’s eyebrows practically shoot off of her forehead entirely. “That can’t be right. She’s with Hunter.”

 

“He was practically running away from the kitchen when I showed up,” Fitz suggests. “I think they broke up again.”

 

“Again?” she asks, frowning worriedly. Then she shakes her head. “Even so, Bobbi wouldn’t flirt with you. She’s always thought you were rather charming, but in a sexless kind of way.”

 

“Exactly what a man likes to hear,” he grumbles sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and kisses him lightly.

 

“You _know_ I find you charming in a very sex-heavy way.”

 

This puts the grin right back on his face. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes,” she says briskly. “Do you think she knows? Is that why she’s flirting with you?”

 

“She _squeezed my bicep,”_ Fitz tells her seriously. “I think she _meant it.”_

 

Jemma licks her lips thoughtfully, distracting him from the situation at hand. He smirks and tugs her back down.

 

“Now where were we before you suggested a snack break?”

 

She laughs against his lips and swings a leg over his waist. “Right about here, I think.”

 

***

 

Daisy gets her first opportunity to exact her revenge two days later. It’s a slow Saturday on the base, and she finds Fitz and Jemma lounging in the common area. They sit incredibly close together on the couch and Daisy smirks as she picks up an XBOX controller.

 

“Wanna play?” she offers, primarily directly her question at Fitz. “I’ve been playing with Mack a lot. I’m way better than the Bus days, I promise.”

 

Jemma glances over at Fitz conspicuously and widens her hazel eyes briefly. His blue ones widen in return and Daisy struggles to stop herself from calling them out.

 

“I actually uh…need to do some laundry,” Fitz lies flimsily. “Jemma—I mean, Simmons, weren’t you saying you did too?”

 

“Yes!” Jemma practically yells, shooting up to her feet. “I do. Need to do—that. The laundry.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Daisy sighs. Then she brightens and holds up a hand. “Wait right here, would you?”

 

She takes off running and Fitz and Jemma exchange a nervous look. Daisy skids back into the room moments later, a large canvas bag stamped with the SHIELD logo over her shoulder. “If you’re already doing laundry, could you do mine? I’ve been _so_ busy.”

 

Jemma practically flinches, but takes the heavy bag from her friend anyway. She stumbles with the weight of it and Fitz rushes to help, bending over to take it from her. As he hoists it up off of the ground, Bobbi appears suddenly behind him and smacks his ass.

 

He yelps and stands up straight. Jemma’s jaw drops and she quickly covers her mouth to hide it. Bobbi licks her lips slowly and looks Fitz up and down.

 

“I don’t know if you heard about me and Hunter,” she says slowly. “I was thinking I could come by your bunk tonight. To…talk.”

 

Fitz opens and closes his mouth for a long moment. “Oh? Uh…sure. That’s…fine.”

 

Bobbi smiles brightly and nods. “Great. See you at 21:00, then. Daisy, ready for our workout?”

 

“Yep!” Daisy chirps. “See you, FitzSimmons. Thanks so much for helping with my laundry.”

 

She scampers off after Bobbi and Fitz turns to Jemma in a panic.

 

“Did you see that?!”

 

“Yes!” Jemma gasps. “She pinched your bum!”

 

“She did!”

 

“That’s _my_ bum!”

 

“It _is!”_ Fitz affirms emphatically. “I told you, she’s interested in me. As some kind of—of _sex muppet.”_

“She knows!” Jemma exclaims, throwing her hands up.

 

Fitz considers this and the nods decisively. “Yeah, no, she knows.”

 

They stare at one another for a long moment. “Hunter,” they say in unison. All at once, they run toward his bunk in search of him. They find him there and slam the door shut.

 

“You told Bobbi!” Jemma accuses, pointing an angry finger at him. “You promised that you wouldn’t!”

 

“I didn’t tell either of them!” Hunter yelps defensively. “If you two had _any_ subtlety, then Bobbi and Daisy would still be in the dark.”

 

“Daisy?” Fitz and Jemma echo. Hunter shoots them a look throws his hands up.

 

“Look, everyone knows now. Can we _please_ stop all of this?”

 

“They’re trying to mess with us,” Jemma explains to him haughtily. “I can’t believe they think they can mess with us!”

 

Hunter looks her up and down as she plants her hands on her hips. Her lips harden in a thin line and he laughs. “I can’t imagine _why_ a super spy and a superhero could _possibly_ try to mess with a tiny biochemist.”

 

“We’ll get them back,” Jemma smirks mischievously. “They don’t know that we know that they know!”

 

Fitz nods thoughtfully. “You’re right. They don’t. But how?”

 

“You just have to outlast Bobbi,” Jemma tells him, squeezing his shoulder supportively. “When she comes over tonight, you have to make her think you want to sleep with her!”

 

Fitz shoots Hunter a worried glance, and his friend just raises his hands in defeat. “I’ve seen her do worse for a mission,” Hunter explains. “And I truly trust that you won’t get fresh with my ex-wife-slash-girlfriend.”

 

Fitz swallows and nods like a bobblehead. “Yeah, no. No getting fresh, I promise you that.”

 

“It won’t go that far,” Jemma assures him. “She’ll back down way before you do.”

  
“Could you two scheme somewhere else?” Hunter whines. “I don’t want to be involved.”

 

“Come on,” Jemma says, grabbing Fitz’s hand and dragging him out of Hunter’s bunk. He turns to look at Hunter for help, but he offers no assistance. Hunter sighs in relief and sinks back into his beanbag chair. He puts his headphones on and shuts his eyes, basking in the silence.

 

Until Bobbi and Daisy burst into his bunk. Bobbi yanks off his headphones and perches herself on his desk.

 

“The plan goes down tonight,” she tells him excitedly. “I’m going to Fitz’s bunk, and—“

 

“Yeah, I know,” he interrupts, rolling his eyes. “FitzSimmons were just here telling me all about it.”

 

Daisy growls in frustration. “They know that we know?! You told them?!”

 

“No!” Hunter denies. “They figured it out themselves. You remember that they’re geniuses, yeah?”

 

“The plan is ruined,” Bobbi sighs, shaking her head in disappointment.

 

“No, it’s not!” Daisy exclaims. “They don’t know that we know that they know we know!”

 

Bobbi lights up and jumps off of the desk. “You’re right! They don’t know that we know that they know we know.”

 

Hunter looks between them, mouth open in surprise. Daisy whips around to stare at him seriously. “Hunter, you can’t tell them.”

  
He huffs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

 

“It’s almost time,” Daisy says excitedly, checking the clock. She leans over to ruffle Bobbi’s long blonde hair. “Be sexy.”

 

Bobbi smirks. “Daisy. Please.”

 

When they step back into the hallway, they collide with Fitz. Jemma walks further ahead down the hall toward the lab, and Bobbi takes the opportunity to corner him.

 

“So, Fitz. Still on for tonight?”

 

“Yep. Uh-huh. Absolutely.”

 

“Great,” Bobbi smiles. She runs her hand down his arm. “I’m really looking forward to you and I having sex.”

Down the hall, Jemma turns around with wide eyes. Fitz looks over at her and shudders dramatically. She shakes her head sharply in response and dashes off toward the lab.

*******

Just before showtime, Bobbi stands with Hunter and Daisy in the kitchen. She checks her makeup one last time and turns to her boyfriend.

 

“Hunter, get me a bottle of wine and glasses.”

 

“Poor Fitz,” Hunter sighs sadly. “Poor little bloke has no idea what he’s gotten himself into. Between you and Simmons, he’s gonna get eaten alive.”

 

Daisy snorts and gets up to grab the glasses and wine herself. She passes it over to Bobbi and places a hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

 

“To fake-seduce Fitz?” Bobbi asks incredulously. “Of course I am.”

 

“She’s incredibly good at fake seducing people. Funnily enough, it’s how we met,” Hunter tells Daisy with a sarcastic grin.

 

“It was supposed to be fake seducing,” Bobbi reminds him tiredly, as though they have this conversation all the time. “But it turned into real seducing. You know that.”

 

 

Meanwhile, down the hall in Fitz’s bunk, Jemma straightens his tie and fixes his hair.

 

“You need to make her think you really want to have sex with her, it’ll totally freak her out.”

“How far am I gonna have to go with her?” Fitz yelps. He hugs himself, looking rather terrified at the prospect.

 

“Relax, she’s going to give in way before you do **,”** Jemma tells him certainly.

 

“How do you know that?!” ****  
  


“Ugh, Fitz! Because you’re on my team and my team always wins,” Jemma says seriously. “You know that already. Remember the three legged race at our first Academy barbeque?”

 

“I try very hard not to,” he says.

 

A rap on his door cuts them off and Jemma presses a quick kiss to his lips. “You can do this. Go get some.”

 

Jemma dashes into his en suite bathroom and he shakes out his hands as he stands to go to the door. He swings it open and finds Bobbi standing with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

 

“Hey there,” she purrs, stepping into his room. “Are you ready?”

“Uh, yes.”

 

Bobbi smiles softly and puts the wine on his desk, opening it deftly and pouring them each a glass. “So here we are…nervous?”

“Are you?” he shoots back, shifting nervously on his feet.

“No,” Bobbi smirks. “I _want_ this to happen.”

They meet eyes and simultaneously reach for their wine, chugging their glasses in one long gulp.

Fitz racks his brain for something to say. He swallows hard and thinks of what he usually does when Jemma in his room. “I’m gonna…put on some music?”

Bobbi nods enthusiastically, grateful for anything that will fill the most uncomfortable silence of her entire career. This includes the time that she and the Queen of England had a very tense stare down during the alien invasion of London.

 

“Why don’t we move this onto the bed?” Bobbi suggests as The Strokes begin to play out of his speakers.

“Really?” Fitz asks, scratching behind his ear. “It’s kind of…sexy. The…the standing.”

 

She raises her eyebrows and decides to up the ante, stepping close to run her hand over his chest. “You know what I was thinking? I’ve always liked your hand. What if you gave me a massage?”

He sucks in a breath and nods shakily. “I’ll go…uh, get the lotion.”

 

He takes off running for the bathroom, slipping in to the smallest space possible and slamming the door. Jemma stands there with wide eyes. “What are you doing in here?!”

 

“She wants me to give her a massage!” Fitz hisses. “Jemma, this has gone too far.”

 

“No, you can do this,” she says fiercely. She holds his face between her hands. “We have to prove once and for all that we can’t be pushed around! Just because we can’t do…back flips and cause earth quakes, doesn’t mean we’re not spies just like they are.”

 

“This is getting out of hand, Jemma, she wants me to put lotion on her. With my hands. She’s not backing down!”

Out in the hallway, Daisy attempts to calm Bobbi.

 

“You know he won’t do anything, it’s all going to be fine.”

 

“He’s not backing down! He went to get lotion,” Bobbi frets. For the first time since this whole silly game began, she starts to wonder if Fitz and Jemma aren’t actually that serious. “What if they’re just…hooking up? What if they’re nonexclusive and now I’m going to have to sleep with Fitz?!”

“It’s over when you say it’s over, love,” Hunter says. “So please make it be over. We’re missing our show, Bob.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “You like it better when we watch the recording. You hate commercials.”

 

He considers this and then nods. “Alright. Fair enough.”

 

“As soon as Fitz caves, the sooner you won’t be stuck in the middle,” Daisy reminds him. “Help us. You guys talk guy stuff, right? How can we break him?”

“Show him your bra. He’s afraid of bras. Can’t work ‘em.”

He reaches out and yanks on Bobbi’s top, pulling open two buttons with ease. Daisy’s eyes widen and she looks at him, impressed.

 

“Wow you didn’t rip off any buttons.”

 

“Not my first time,” Hunter brags, winking at Bobbi.

 

She laughs. “Why are you winking at _me?_ We’ve been married. I’m familiar with your skillset.”

 

“Shit, he’s coming!” Daisy whispers heatedly. She shoves Bobbi back into the room and slams the door.

Fitz comes out of the bathroom and spots her near the door. His shoulders slump forward in relief as Bobbi whips around.

 

“Are you leaving?” he asks hopefully.

 

“No,” she says breathily, stepping closer to him once again. She glances down awkwardly at her own top. Her confidence slips and she tries her best to recover. “Did you see my…bra?”

“Yes,” Fitz chokes. “I see that. I’m…very excited we’re gonna have all the sex.”

 

“You should be. I’m very bendy,” she quips, regaining her footing. Her arms slip up around his neck and she feels his pulse start racing, sweat beading on his upper lip.

 

 _Got him,_ she thinks. But then he leans in, dangerously close to her face, and she has to fight all of her instincts to back away. He’s shorter than her and he’s practically wobbling on his toes.

 

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Not if I kiss you first,” she bluffs. He calls her on it and grabs her by the shoulders, pressing a dry and tight lipped kiss to her mouth. She grimaces, eyes still open and staring directly into his.

 

Suddenly, he shoves her away. “I can’t do this! I can’t—this has gone too far. I can’t have sex with you because I’m in love with Jemma!”

He shouts it, much louder than he planned on, and suddenly his bunk door flies open and Hunter and Daisy stumble in. Jemma emerges from the bathroom, blinking in surprise. He turns to her with his heart in his throat and shaking hands.

 

“You’re…in love with me?”

 

He laughs incredulously. “Jemma, I think that’s been well established.”

 

Daisy snorts and Hunter barks out a laugh. “Everyone knows that.”

 

“I didn’t,” Jemma breathes. “You’ve never…you’ve never said it.”

 

“Well, uh,” Fitz stutters, hand flying up behind his neck. “I am. I’m in love with you.”

 

“I’m in love with you too,” Jemma sighs, taking several quick strides toward him. She grabs his face in her hands and kisses him tenderly, grinning into his mouth as his arms tighten around her waist.

 

“Aw, I thought you guys were just doin’ it, I didn’t know you were in love!” Daisy coos. As they pull apart, she rushes toward them to hug them both tightly.

 

Hunter makes a little noise of his own and practically tackles them all to the ground. “Aww, mate!”

 

When Daisy and Hunter finally release them, Fitz reaches out to shake Bobbi’s hand. “Hats off to you. Quite a competitor. And may I say, your…breasts are still showing.”

 

“Right, got it,” Bobbi laughs, quickly buttoning up her top.

 

“Alright, so that’s it. Everybody knows. Thank god. I don’t have to pretend like the pants in the living room are mine, or that I was peeping on Jemma, or any of it. Finally, I can go back to being the drunk of the base instead of the pervert,” Hunter says, throwing his arms up in celebration.

 

“Actually Coulson doesn’t know,” Jemma says carefully. Hunter shoots her a glare.

 

“And we’d appreciate if no one told him yet,” Fitz requests.

 

Hunter stomps out, slamming the door.

*******

 

On the day of the stakeout, Mack and Coulson are the first team to arrive. Despite some initial tensions when the core SHIELD team suggested that Mack remain the Interim Director for a while, the two have slowly reached an equilibrium.

 

“I gotta hand it to you, Coulson. You’re really doing well. I’m glad to see it. And to be honest with you, I’d love to get back to the garage.”

 

Coulson smiles warmly and takes a seat at the chairs facing the window. “And I’d love to have my office back.”

 

“I’ll be waiting with the keys,” Mack chuckles. He turns around to unpack their guns and supplies from the duffle bags at their feet.

 

Coulson catches something moving in the apartment across the street. He stands, moving toward the window as he tries to discern who is in the second stake out apartment and what exactly they’re doing.

 

His face morphs from curiosity to horror as he recognizes Fitz and Simmons. Simmons shoves Fitz against the window and tugs his shirt off of him.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF OF HER! GET OFF OF HIM! NO STOP!”

 

Mack sighs, exhausted. He pulls the ICER off of his belt and shoots a quick bullet into Coulson’s back, catching him as he slumps backward. Mack glances up through the window and wrinkles his face in disgust. He grabs the radio off of his belt and clicks it on.

 

“Yo, Turbo! Cut it out! I had to knock out Coulson to keep us from being made!”

 

Across the way, Fitz and Simmons both freeze. Fitz scrambles back into his shirt and Jemma slaps her hands over her face in mortification. He picks up the radio at his feet and looks toward the window where Mack stands.

 

“Sorry about that,” Fitz says sheepishly.

 

Mack rolls his eyes and tosses his radio aside. He stares down at the unconscious Coulson and reconsiders their previous conversation.

 

“Maybe we’ll wait a little longer on the office.”


End file.
